


Eldritch

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Demonic Possession, Gen, Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, i LOVE the idea that there actually is a demon in FInn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Eldritch-adj. Weird; sinister or ghostly; otherworldly; uncanny





	Eldritch

The Demon, _Bálor,_ is ancient. Its existed for eons, buried deep in the sorrows of humanity. Waiting. Lurking.

The human, _Finn_ , finds It by accident, but defeats It with no problem. Steals Its cap, steals Its power. He becomes Its host, Its home. Unwillingly.

It comes in handy. It gives him power whenever he needs it, just enough to keep him alive. Keep him okay.

The human seems aware of It, knows there’s something helping him. The paint is entirely Finn’s idea, but it’s like he knows that it helps Bálor, that It helps him. He does it before tough matches, 1 part intimidation, and 2 parts his own fear.

Bálor fucks up. It fucks up _bad_. It vowed to protect Finn, to protect Its home, and It fails. Finn injured his shoulder, finishes a match one armed, his other dangling behind him uselessly. They call his opponent the Kingslayer, but he didn’t kill the Demon King.

He just made It angry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
